Loving You Now
by romanogersstan
Summary: Ongoing story with storylines for Romanogers, Peter/Morgan. ENDGAME SPOILERS however twisted storyline rather than the Endgame ending. First ever fic so you'll have to bear with me 3 Also please leave reviews and favourites as it really boosts my confidence! As i said this is my first fic so I take requests and advice and any tips/story ideas 3
1. The Beginning Of The End

Notes: CONTAINS ENDGAME SPOILERS  
This takes place just after the battle at the Avenger's compound. However, Tony Stark survives the snap, and Steve Rogers returns to the present, and starts to realise his feelings for a certain colleague. Black Widow was brought back to life after the Infinity Stones returned to their timeline. Morgan (Tony's daughter) is 17 like Spider-man, rather than 5, and is an Avenger. The compound was destroyed, and so the Avengers had returned to live in the Stark Industries/Avengers tower. The story is told like we are the spectator, but occasionally will become a character's POV. This story is mostly going to be focused on Peter/Morgan (ship name?) and SPOILER Romanogers! but the first chapter will just be a summary to start the story.

Tony lay unconscious as the force of the stones rushed through his veins. Thanos and his army had turned to dust, meaning the battle had been won, yet surely he was destined to die. Only Strange knew the full course of events, and was forced to keep the events to himself. Peter sprinted toward Tony, pain and grief visible on his face. "No, Mr Stark. You'll be okay, Mr Stark. No," he half whispered, half prayed. Pepper flew over, and landed beside Peter, a mixture of blood and tears running down her face.

"It's okay, Tony. You can rest now," she said. Okoye and T'Challa burst through the group, and barely had time to explain as they fumbled with a small purple ball and placed it inside Tony's mouth. "Vibranium", muttered T'Challa, but nobody questioned him as Tony began to respond and wake.

Pepper burst into grateful tears, and Peter choked back surprise."So," Tony uttered, "Did we win?"

...  
Steve returned 5 seconds later, bruised yet focused, carrying a new shield, prior to his old one being destroyed in battle. Sam gave him a look, and Steve responded with, "It's no big deal, I just stole it off myself", bringing some much needed humour to the dark times they went through, With Tony being treated in Wakanda with his family, and Nat being back after sacrificing herself for the stone, things weren't exactly normal. But at least it was as normal as it could be.

Bannerhulk, as the new Hulk/Banner cross had been christened by none other than Rocket himself, Steve, Sam and Bucky made their way back to Avengers tower. It somehow felt empty without Stark, but Peter was there with Clint and Natasha, and Wanda was around somewhere, so people could catch up with "The Vanished".

Peter was in the main room, along with Shuri, who had evidently returned from Wakanda. "How's Stark doing?" Bucky asked when he saw them sat there.

"His vitals from the complex surgery were all in order, and the eon surge was able to be removed. His body is responding well to the vibranium, which was able to cancel out the stone's power. He is recovering well with the treatments sourced by Captain Marvel, using a transfusion of he power charges." Shuri quipped, barely stumbling over the complicated theory.

"And in idiot terms..." Sam joked, appearing confused by the statement.

"I believe nowadays the kids say, He gucci fam?" Steve replied, being met with a collective groan from the teenagers.

"Well Steve, you know what they say," Bucky smirked, "You just gotta dab on those haterzz!", and followed it up with what can only be explained as a weird sneeze like muscle spasm with his arms. And for that brief two minutes, they laughed away all their worries, and the world felt right again.


	2. It All Falls Into Place

Notes: This is a direct continuation of the last chapter. And also it's going to be a longer one.

Peter had left the group of superheroes, still grinning from the encounter. His senses had drawn him to a room in the Avenger's quarters, and as he walked around the level, he noticed a door was ajar and he could hear crying. He stepped quietly into the room, and saw Morgan sat on the bed, her face in her hands.

"Hey," he said, closing the door and sitting beside her, "What's wrong, huh?". He put his arm around her, and she turned and leant her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just so worried Dad won't make it. I had to come back with Shuri because seeing him like that was just so painful." she said through choked back tears.

Peter didn't say anything. He just sat there and held her close, letting her tears soak his t-shirt, and softly stroking her head. They stayed like this for roughly ten minutes, before the exhaustion from the fight set in, the adrenaline disappeared, and he fell asleep beside her.

Steve was wandering through the tower, and he stopped behind the door of his old room. He opened it softly, as if not to disturb the memories, and found Peter and Morgan asleep on the bed, with Morgan's head laid on Peter's chest. Steve briefly smiled, and shut the door quietly, and tried to remember when he was that age, and what it felt like to be in love. He doubted that Peter had realised it yet, but had a strong sense of hope that the two would become a couple.

Peter woke to Morgan's head on his chest and the warm duvet on top of them, and Wanda stood at the door, who used her powers the previous night to tuck them both in. "Wakey wakey", she said loudly, "Their all looking for you both...". Wanda shut the door and Peter gently tapped Morgan's head.

"Hey, sleeping beauty? Wanda said people are looking for us,". Morgan woke up with a start and seemed to be confused, and then flushed deep red as she saw she was leant on his chest. She sprang out of bed, and practically threw herself out the door, leaving Peter trailing behind her.

Practically the whole team were sat in a lounge area, dressed and eating a wide assortment of breakfast foods. Steve had made pancakes and Wanda was pouring cereal into a bowl, using her magical energy rather than her hands. Shuri was drinking a rather green looking smoothie, deep in conversation with Clint, apparently discussing the physics behind his arrows. Bucky and Sam were sat at a table, drinking coffee and looking deeply serious. Thor's favourite chair was empty, as he had joined Quill in space.

"Finally, the two have arrived. The one the only Spider-man, joined by his faithful companion, Ironheart", Bannerhulk said under his breath, but loud enough to be heard.

Peter walked over to Steve with Morgan close behind, and asked for some pancakes. Steve nodded, and gave him a very obvious wink.

"What?"Peter asked, puzzled.

Steve handed Morgan some pancakes and she made her way to sit next to Shuri. He waited until she was out of earshot and then said, "So how's it going with you two?"

Peter blushed."Same way its going with you and Bucky," He smirked as he came out with the witty remark.

Steve was taken aback. Him and Bucky? That's what people were writing about these days?

"Alright you, or you won't get any pancakes,"

...  
Steve broke off from the group and slipped quietly from the room into the corridor. He passed the training dock and then gathered speed as he slipped into the med bay. He walked past rows and rows of empty beds, until he reached the end bay. Tears started to sting his eyes as he saw Natasha hooked up to several machines and eyes closed, looking not so much peaceful, but unconscious. Steve opened the door of the bay, and sat down on her bed, gazing at her battle-worn face and her tangled hair, yet not minding her rough edge, and only seeing the braveness and the beauty beneath the cuts and bruises.

Natasha stirred, and her eyes opened for a brief second, and fleeted to see Steve sat on her bed, tears rolling down his face. She felt sad, and almost empty to see him like that. She tried to speak, but Steve caught her awake and the joy on his face made Natasha feel whole again.

"No, don't speak, you'll hurt yourself. Oh, Natasha! I missed you so much you don't know, I thought you were gone and and.."Steve rambled, barely containing his joy. In a brief moment of what he thought as stupidity, he wanted to reach down and kiss her, and hold her until she was better, and wanted to make her feel okay. Safe.

_Steve POV_  
*All I want to do is be near her, and feel her hand in mine. I want to hold her tightly and declare her as mine, but I can't. We're too busy, too high-profile. We've both got pasts, difficult pasts. It's too much right now.*

Steve climbed onto the bed beside her, and stayed and talked for hours and left at noon, to go and train with the others. But Natasha was grateful he'd come, and grateful she knew such a great guy. She wanted him to save her, to forget her past with the Red Room, and for him to fix her, both with the Soldier Serum and fix the heart that shattered many years ago. 


	3. A Different Kind Of Love

Notes: Direct continuation from the last chapter. This will be the longest one I will have written so far. Don't forget to review and pm me with advice and story ideas. This chapter is very much the start of the relationships, but things can still be tweaked if anyone has any ideas. Also, the rating is T, but I might change it up to M to be safe, as this chapter contains some suggestive themes.

Steve reluctantly left Natasha's hospital room, slightly upset he had to leave so soon, but grateful she was recovering well. He joined the main corridor outside the infirmary, and saw a crowd of heroes walking into the training room. He quickened his pace and turned the corner to the armoury, and lifted his shield from the holder. He walked back around the corner and into the training room.

As he entered he saw Bucky and Sam sparring with some long, ornately carved staffs that were black with silver plates, and turned purple with impact. Shuri was stood there with a clipboard, assessing the staffs and occasionally educating the two in staff warfare. Peter and Morgan were in their suits, the only two heroes that weren't in gym wear. They seemed to be doing hand to hand combat, though sometimes Morgan would overshoot the momentum and fall into Peter's arms, getting redder and redder with embarrassment. Clint had two long katanas and was slicing at the AI dummies, though it drained the colour from his face when the AI's spilled pixelated blood.

Steve was wearing a tight-fitting t-shirt, jogging bottoms and some Nike trainers, and he walked over to punchbags and chalked his hands. He began punching with effortless skill and accuracy, and seemed to be working out his exhaustion with a good workout. The battle scars stung and ached with every punch, but he couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop. The room fell silent as the punching bag flew off the fixture and hit the archery wall with a strong thud.

Steve walked from the room with all eyes on him and turned the corner. He sat in the armoury, in total silence, hung his shield back up, and cried as the exhaustion and desire set in.

...

Peter watched as Steve walked out of the room, and silently understood. It took a second, but the room returned to its previous state, and the heroes began training again. Morgan moved her arm to hit Peter, but Peter deflected her punch. Morgan kicked her foot to sweep him,, and Peter fell to the floor as his balance failed him. As he fell his leg slid under Morgan's and she fell neatly on top of him, their noses lightly touching and her knees straddling his body. Peter gazed into her sapphire eyes as the sweep of chestnut hair cascaded down her face. The moment seemed to last forever, until Peter saw Clint standing over them, and he introduced his presence with an "Ahem.".

Morgan swept her head to look up at him, and then shot up and stood with her head down, looking at the floor, clearly embarrassed. Peter stood up too, and sheepishly grinned. "Are you two like, magnetically connected?", Shuri, asked, with a mixture of amusement and annoyance in her face.

"N..nno, of course not... how ridiculous.. uhh" Morgan rambled, her face flushing with embarrassment. The whole room was silent now, and all eyes were on them. Morgan span on one foot, slowly, trying to escape the stares from the heroes. She appeared flustered, and then turned on her heel and sprinted from the room, jumping length ways mid way through and blasting her way down the corridor in a flash of purple and silver metal.

"Jeez guys," Peter said, and ran from the room to follow her.

_Peter's POV  
Damn, shes fast. Where'd she go? The armoury?

Peter slowed his pace and poked his head into the room. He didn't expect to find Cap slouched down the back wall, his face stained with tears. He walked over to him, and sat down beside him. "Hey, Cap," he said gently, "what's wrong?".

"Nothing. Just girl trouble, I suppose." Steve choked, only half-joking.

"I guess that makes two of us, then"

...

Steve didn't expect that Peter would be the one to find him, but he was glad for the company.  
"She went left by here and towards the helipad. If you wanna catch her you have to be quick."

Steve watched as Peter practically flew from the room, and down towards the main room. He was glad someone could have the happiness he craved. He sat for about ten more seconds, and then left the room towards the infirmary. He had his own girl to catch.

...

Peter had never run so fast in his life. He sprinted out of the main room and towards the helipad, scared Morgan would do something irrational and leave him. God, how the possibility stung. But Peter had one goal. He made for the large doors to the helicopter, but a glint of steel caught his eye. He rounded on his foot, and saw Morgan in the room full of Iron Man suits. She was sat in the centre of all the display cases, legs crossed and her suit was in the empty slot that normally would have housed Tony's current suit. She was wearing a purple Nike t-shirt and some black leggings. Peter sat beside her.

Morgan never said anything at first, and just leant her head on his shoulder. He leaned his arm over to hug her, but she shifted her body over to see his face. She looked at him with intense interest, mouth slightly open. "I've wanted this for a while now,", she whispered, cocking her head to the side and leaning into him. The world slowed down as their lips met, and Peter's hands found her face, and pulled her closer to him. He pulled her hair from the elastic securing it and the curls bounced down her face. The kiss was electrifying, and Peter pulled Morgan onto his lap, and Morgan slowly pushed his shoulders down, closer and closer to the ground. They didn't stop as the whir of an engine sounded nearby, and were too lost in the moment to notice as the large doors swung open in the main room.

Peter couldn't hear the doors swinging open as he could only hear his own racing heartbeat as him and Morgan got closer and closer. He disabled his suit and it flew through the open door as it returned to the armoury. He didn't hear the confused voice of Pepper, Tony, T'Challa and Okoye as the suit flew right by their eyes. He didn't hear the sound of a wheelchair being pushed across a marble floor and three pairs of footsteps. Morgan evidently hear either, as she pulled his t-shirt off and threw it behind her, landing mere millimetres away from her father's shoe.

"Would you like to explain yourselves?" a loud voice boomed from the doorway. And after the cold realisation and how the voice had made her freeze, Morgan realised that this time, she had really messed up. She turned her head as Peter quickly recoiled from her, shirtless and pale. She met her dad's stare, as he saw that her t-shirt was half-pulled off and her lipstick was all over Peter's face and neck. She instantly pulled her t-shirt back to cover her.

...

Steve had made his way to Nat's room, and found her sat up, completely disconnected from all the machines she had around her before. She looked much better, and was in the process of eating some soup when he pushed the door open. She put her bowl down and ushered him into the room.

"That was a quick training session," she quipped.

"Yeah, well, I had better things to do," he replied, a serious look on his face.

"Like what?" she whispered, looking anxious and biting her lip.

"I think you know, Romanoff," he whispered back, moving quickly towards the bed and leaning down, his hand cupping her face, and he kissed her.

Natasha pulled back out of surprise, but her eyes met his and she melted. She continued the kiss, and ran her fingers through his blonde hair, and moved them down to his chest, and she felt the pure muscle beneath. Just as she began to pull him in, the bay doors swung open, and a group of heroes walked in.

Steve pulled back and wiped her lipstick off his face as he saw Tony, in the centre, being pushed in a wheelchair by Pepper, with his hand tightly grasping Morgan's wrist, with T'Challa dragging Peter by his shoulder, and Okoye flanking close behind. Steve took in Peter's messy hair, the faded lipstick marks on his face and down his neck, his stretched t-shirt, Morgan's smudged lipstick and let down hair.

"God, has this place become Cupid's den today? I leave for two days and when I come back your all down each other's throats with your tongues!" Tony snarled, focusing his glare mainly on Peter.

"Woah there Tony, theres no need for that," Steve warned, his eyes shifting from Tony to Morgan to Peter.

"Well, Captain," Tony said with an eye roll, "Did you just find your daughter rolling around the floor, locking lips with someone? I think not," He growled.

"That's it Tony, I think you and I need a little conversation, because this is bang out of order. Look, your hurting her!". Steve pointed at Morgan's wrist, which was burning red from being gripped so tightly. The realisation swept over Tony's face, and the anger vanished completely as he saw his daughter's wrist had become angrily inflamed.

"I'm so sorry, Morgan, I.."

T'Challa loosened his grip on Peter, and in that moment Peter escaped his clutches and ran around the bed, behind Steve.

"Look, Tony. I know it's a shock, but you can't protect her forever. You have every right to be angry, but trust her. She's responsible, Tony. More so than you were at that age. Forget that age, you were still irresponsible a year ago! These two deserve some happiness, after all that crap we just went through!" Cap said, holding Peter's arm behind him.

Through the debate at which Steve and Tony hashed it out, and Morgan and Peter put their fair share in, Natasha sat there, with a look of admiration for Steve. Perhaps it was because of the kiss, but a bigger part of her knew it was because he was fiercely loyal and determined to do good. Which is why she had doubts. Doubts that she would corrupt him, and her past would be too much for him to handle. As if reading her mind, Steve slipped his hand into hers and locked it together, entwining his fingers with hers.

"There's nothing wrong with a little love in these times. Everyone is recovering, and you need to let things happen, beyond your control,". Steve said logically.

Tony looked at Peter, and then at Morgan. "I do suppose your right, Cap. But listen, you two. Now Peter, if I fine you have done a single thing to upset my daughter so help me I will destroy you,". He said it jokingly, but part of him meant it. A big part of him.

"Mr Stark, I wouldn't dream of hurting Morgan," Peter replied, shaking a little.

"I know kid, I know," Tony waved him off, "just wanted to set it in stone,". And with that, Pepper wheeled him away, and T'Challa and Okoye stalked off behind him, leaving the four of them in the med bay.


	4. A Rather Surprising Tale Of Events

Loving You Now: Chapter 4

Notes: Direct continuation from last chapter. Also, it was written directly after posting the last one, so any advice would be carried over to the next chapter hopefully.

Peter was still stood half-behind Steve as the med bay door closed. He took Morgan's hand and stared deep into her eyes, blue and glassy, yet very deep, endless colour. Natasha coughed behind him, and he spun his head to find her gaze. "Look, guys, if you wanna love each other go for it, but learn to lock doors and not get caught,".

"Kinda ironic, for you to say that," Morgan piped up, "because I bet if my dad hadn't come looking for Steve, who knows what you'd be doing right now?" Steve stifled a laugh, and took Natasha's other hand in his, and entwined that one too.

Peter hooked his arm around Morgan's shoulders, and led her out of the room, leaving Steve and Nat alone.

Steve leaned in for another kiss, but Nat pulled away. "Look, Steve, I don't think this should happen,"

Steve tried to hold back the sting in his eyes. "Wh-what?" he choked.

"Given my past, I, I don't want to lead you astray. You're so good, an-"

Steve cut her off. ""You think I care about your past. Natasha, I love you now. Right now. And you could never ever make me think any less of you."

Natasha's eyes welled with tears. "You- you love me?" she spluttered.

"I do, Nat. For a long time now. Seeing you hurt, well, it killed me. And I can't ever see you like that again," Steve whispered, running his fingers through her hair, moving down to her ear and then placing his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want this?," he whispered gently, his lips mere millimetres from her ear.

All Natasha wanted to do was scream yes. To give in under his touch. So very softly, and very quickly, she said yes.

Steve kissed her neck, his fingers roaming her hair and her hands pulling the t-shirt off his back. She could feel his strong muscles as her fingers dug into his back, as he kissed down her collarbone. He unzipped her suit from the back, his chest against hers. Natasha threw the covers over the two of them, and disappeared beneath them, her hands roaming his body.

...

Peter slipped his hand into Morgan's as they left, and rounded the corner before he stopped and turned to face her. "That was close," he giggled, his grin infectious.

"Close?" Morgan gasped, "we were caught! And if it weren't for Steve I'm pretty sure yo-"

She was cut off by a sudden kiss from Peter, and about a second of shock, she started to kiss him back, his hands around her waist and her hands holding the side of his face. Peter pulled away from the kiss, and held Morgan's back as he tipped her backwards and kissed her again, leaning into it. He swept her up into his arms, bridal- style, and through the giggles he heard something fall to the floor behind him. He span around, his grip on Morgan tightening slightly, her hands wrapped protectively around his shoulders, and saw Shuri stood at the end of the corridor, he clipboard cracked in two by her feet.

"So I was right! You two are totally mad for each other!" She jumped up and down in excitement, and then picked up her broken clipboard. "See you soon," she shouted, running in the opposite direction, "Sam owes me 50 bucks!"

...

Natasha poked her head out from under the covers, gasping for breath. A jumble of clothes were scattered all over the room, and it was hard to tell what was hers and what was Steve's. She felt a hand creeping up her shoulder, and Steve came out from under the sheets, lipstick stains all over his face. They turned and looked at each other, a wild look in their eyes.

"Hey Nat I just came to see how you we-" Clint looked up from his watch as he opened the door and saw the two of them in the hospital bed. Nat instinctively pulled the sheets up to cover her and so did Steve, turning red. Clint went to step away, but his shoe got caught in Nat's sports bra and he kicked it away, turning and leaving, becoming a deeper shad of red with the embarrassment. "I'll leave you guys too it then", he said.

Steve turned to look at Nat and they giggled like little children.

'So, Steve, can I ask? You don't have to answer, but I feel like if you don't answer you kinda are answering..."

'Shoot," Steve replied.

'Was that your first time since 1945?' Natasha asked, a sly grin creeping across her face.

Steve was taken aback for a second, but then cleared his throat. 'Try ever,' he replied, kinda embarrassed.

'Really? That was your first time? Pure little Steven Rogers! Gotta tell you though, for an amateur, you were brilliant,'.

...

Peter and Morgan walked hand in hand down the corridor. Peter span her around and pulled her into his arms. "How about we, uh, ..." he stammered, their faces moving closer and closer together.

"I'd like that,"Morgan whispered, her sapphire eyes locking with his, their lips meeting. Peter span Morgan around and pressed her up against a storage cupboard door, kissing furiously, exploring her whole body. He hand bent behind her trying the door handle, and it eventually twisted open, knocking them both of balance and into a cleaning rack. That didn't stop their embrace.

Peter broke off from the kiss and looked around the corridor, before closing the door and placing a wooden board up against the latch. His T-shirt was peeled off in a matter of seconds. His hands brushed through her hair, and snaked downwards. They fell on top of each other, and didn't emerge from that cupboard for a good while.

...

Steve had just finished pulling his t shirt back on when a siren rang nearby. Him and Natasha exchanged a worrying glance, before racing down the corridor towards the main room. They didn't ask questions when they saw Peter and Morgan come out of the storage cupboard, just beckoned them over and continued to walk.

They reached the main room after summoning their suits and gearing up. "There's no time. Get in the Quinjet and I'll explain everything." Tony wheezed, wheeling himself toward the big doors.

Everyone followed suit.


End file.
